


eventful evening

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:58:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16225292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: ITCharacters: Belch, HenryRelationship: Belch(reg)/readerRequest: may you write for Reginald? The reader is henry sister and with reg





	eventful evening

You couldn’t help but moan against Regs lips as he pushed you up against the side of his beloved car. His hands clawed at your waist, as you knocked his hat off his head playfully.   
“We gotta stop. They’ll be be any minute.” You tried to sound strong but it came out more as a moan when he ducked his head down to kiss your neck. But he did step back, leaving you panting against the car while he had to adjust his jeans a little.   
No one knew about you and Reg. mainly because if anyone did find out, you were both dead. As Henry Bowers younger sister by a year, he was very protective over you. And Reg was one of his oldest friends. You didnt know if Henry would ever be happy or furious. You would guess the latter.   
But it had happened so fast. One night, Henry had been black out drunk at a party. Reg agreed to drive you and Henry home before your father was due back. When you had got to your house and you and Reg had carried Henry to his bed, your father pulled up. He didn’t think anything of Regs car because Henry was known to borrow from time to time but he didn’t know Reg was still there. You had pulled him into your room and hid him in your closet while you pretended to be asleep when your father had checked on you to make sure you weren’t out.   
Reg had to wait until your father was asleep till he could sneak out so he came out the closet to sit next to you on the floor. But you were both a little drunk and it was dark. Next thing you could remember was straddling his lap while his hands explored your body and your lips pressed against his. From that night, you had been his. Of course, you couldn’t have sex that night. Not even two horny teenagers were bad enough to risk getting caught fucking by your abusive father. So when Reg had left, he asked if he could see you again. You had laughed, reminding him that you saw him nearly every day but you secretly knew what he meant.   
It was actually rather easy to hide it. Of the whole gang, you were closest to Reg anyways and were known to stay with him when the others went off. But things got harder when it got a little more serious, like now.   
you ran your fingers over your cheeks, knowing they were glowing red but there wasn’t anything you could do about that. Reg moved to the other side of the car, apparently really uncomfortable now. You couldn’t blame him. If Henry had said he and the others would be back soon, you would have gladly fucked him on the car in the middle of the woods.   
“hey, umm…” Reg started but then trailed off, seeming to step back on himself a little. He quickly moved into the drivers seat.  
“Yeah?” You asked as you climbed into the back seat but leaned through the centre (knowing Henry would throw you out the front seat when he came back). Reg moved awkwardly in his seat, refusing to look at you.   
“How’d you get that bruise on your arm?” He finally ask.   
You let out an awkward laugh, sitting back as you rubbed the arm you knew he was talking about. It wasn’t exactly unknown about the abuse you and Henry endured on a daily bases.   
“Henry decided he wanted to make something to eat last night but ended up breaking a bottle of sauce. Cause I was with him, we’re both responsible.” You try to laugh it off like your father had just tapped the back of your head rather than grab you by the arm and haul you across the room.   
Your laughter didn’t lighten the mood at all. Reg stared in front of the car, his hands on the steering wheel.   
“I told my mom about us.” He finally said, making you jump.   
“What!?” You moved quickly through the gap and into the front seat, hoping he would turn around and smirk at you. But he didn’t.   
“She wants to move to somewhere on the coast. Be near her family again.” He refuses to look at you, his knuckles turning white from clutching the wheel.   
Tears floored your eyes as you started at him. He couldn’t leave. He was the only good thing about this town anymore. You depended on him for so much. Support, love, laughter. But as you stared at him, you realised there was nothing you could do. You were powerless to stop him. Just like you were powerless to stop your father.   
You felt your chest ache as fear shut in. No one in town cared what happened at the Bowers house. You heard the rumours, that Butch will kill his kids before they are adults. That you and Henry were never anything more than a stress relief. But with Reg around, you could ignore them, pretend that he would whisk you off your feet and take you away before Butch could kill you.   
Sitting back in the seat, tears ran down your cheeks as you stared ahead.   
“That would be good for her.” You finally say in a croaked voice. You had realised you couldn’t stop him, but maybe if you parted ways on good turns, he might come back every now and then. “Shes been lonely here since your father passed.”  
You knew Regs mom rather well. She hadn’t approved of Henrys friendship at first, but then she saw you. You always had bruises and cuts on you and, while your father beat henry just as bad, you always had them in places that showed. She was protective of you and had helped cleans some nasty injuries of yours. She offered both you and Henry a home to go to if Butch ever locked you out or was being violent.   
“She wants you to come with us.” Reg turned to you. “You and Henry.”   
your head snapped to look at him.   
“Wh-What?” You asked, unsure if you had heard correctly.   
“Come with me.” He turned in his seat to face you. “I cant leave you here with that monster. He’ll kill you before Christmas. Please.” He grabs you by the hand and squeezes it. With his other hand, he reaches out and cups your cheek, wiping away your tears.   
“You mean it?” You breath, unable to believe you were being offered a way out, an escape. Reg nods.   
“Come back to mine tonight. We can arrange everything.” He begs you, his hands shaking slightly. All you could do was nod as you smiled at him, diving forward for a kiss.   
“Theres something else.” You pull back, making yourself look concerned, his hands drop away from you.   
“What?” He asks.   
“You’re gonna have to tell Henry about us.” You say, and then give him an evil smile. Reg stares at you for a moment before laughing.   
“I aint scared of-“ He starts but then your door opens.   
“Move it.” Henry grunts, playfully pushing you before looking at Reg. “What you not scared of?”  
“Nothin’.” Reg said a little too quickly, making you laugh as you move into the back seat, Vic and Patrick either side of you.   
Reg glanced in the rear view mirror, which was always a little low so he could see you, and winked. You returned it, biting you lip.   
tonight would certainly be eventful.


End file.
